


Ambush

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan refuses to go down without a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

“Run!”

Athelstan did as he instructed, not questioning Ragnar’s order. If this was a battle Ragnar thought it best to escape, Athelstan would run to the ends of the earth with him.

But Ragnar was not beside him, not behind him, was instead tangled in battle with more than a dozen men, a battle that surely he and Rollo could not win on their own. Oh, they would take many souls with them to pave their road to Valhalla, but they surely couldn’t win.

Chest constricting, breath strangled from him, Athelstan ran back. He wasn’t sure why. He only knew he couldn’t let Ragnar die.

A spear was thrown; Athelstan heard it puncture the tree behind him as he ducked. Ragnar gave him no more than a glance as he lopped the arm from the spear thrower. “I told you to…”

“Let you go to Valhalla without me?” His axe split the ribs of a man whose sword had swung dangerously close to Rollo’s face. The dark-haired man grunted and kept fighting. One man fell, then another. Blood splattered his face, covered his hand, but back to back with Ragnar was the place Athelstan belonged. Gradually the ambush dwindled; when the last lay at their feet, only then did he bend forward, hands upon his knees, panting to catch his breath while Rollo kicked at the dead, seeking items of value or identity.

Ragnar’s hand closed over Athelstan’s mouth and he held his fingers to his lips. Both priest and Rollo froze, both listening for whatever Ragnar had heard.

Nickering horses. The thump and clatter of boots and metal armor. Far too many for the three of them. They looked at one another. Behind Ragnar’s hand, Athelstan asked, “Escape now?”

Ragnar nodded and they ran. Valhalla would wait another day.


End file.
